Birthday Boy
by StrawHatBae
Summary: Law never celebrated special events, not even his own birthday but now he has a boyfriend and Luffy won't let Law spend his birthday doing nothing. (Lawlu, AU)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that Law is not the type of guy to enjoy celebrating special events like anniversaries or birthdays. He's not into this kind of stuff. He likes the quiet side of things. Yeah sure, he won't refuse a drink at a pub once in a while but that's pretty much it. Nothing more than that.

And if it's someone's birthday and that person is lucky enough to be part of Law's circle of loved ones, then the dark-haired man will give them their present and good wishes prior to their birthday party. That's how the surgeon deals with these things.

He doesn't even celebrate his own birthday. He's thankful for all the messages, phone calls and presents he gets but just the idea of having a birthday party gives him a headache.

However, this year's birthday will be different for Law because he finally has a partner after three years of being single. He has Luffy and it's quite nice to wake up in the morning with his boyfriend all over him, kissing him and whispering to him so many sweet words. He thinks it's going to be the perfect day, just the two of them laying around, watching some movies, maybe even cooking something together and obviously, a few rounds of sex. Actually that's the only way Law is willing to celebrate his birthday.

So of course that after eating the breakfast Luffy made for him, which was surprisingly good despite Luffy not being the greatest cook but it's not hard to see he made an heroic effort just because it's a special day, he sank back into his warm bed expecting his boyfriend to do the same.

That never happened.

He felt something tugging at his arm and when he opened his eyes he saw Luffy trying to get him out of bed.

"What are you doing, Luffy?"

"I'm sorry babe but I'm not going to let you spend your birthday in bed. Well that's not entirely true, you are going to spend your birthday in bed but that'll be later when we're both horny and stuff. But for now get your sexy ass out of bed."

Law was looking at his boyfriend with a perplexed expression. What exactly does Luffy want? They made no plans for today unless.. The surgeon closed his eyes for a second, mentally slapping himself for not realizing that his boyfriend is none other than Luffy. This guy can't stay still for five minutes on a normal day, let alone when it's someone's birthday. Damn it. So yes, they made no plans for today unless Luffy has his own little plan with all it's surprises. Heck no! Law doesn't like surprises, he despises them.

"Luffy, please tell me you're not planning anything." Poor Luffy is still struggling to get Law out of bed but it's not that easy considering that his tattooed lover has some rock-hard muscles that won't even budge if their owner doesn't want them to.

"Just get up. It's a crime to spend your birthday doing nothing. Anyway, I'm not going to do anything that might ruin this day for you, I promise. Just.. please get up. I have a present for you."

Law sighed and frowned with his eyes closed knowing he might regret this. He suddenly got up which made Luffy lose his balance because he was still pulling his boyfriend's arm. The teen fell on his back and Law made no effort to help him. He thought he deserved it for ruining his perfect morning. The younger looks happy though. He's grinning from one ear to the other now that Law is up.

"Come with me!"

Luffy just sprinted out of the bedroom like a cat while Law is barely dragging his feet behind him.

Once he made it into the living room, he saw Luffy pointing towards a white box with a red ribbon. Law raised an eyebrow. How the hell did Luffy manage to hide such a large box in their apartment? The man also noticed a few holes in the box. What the..?

"Come on, Traffy. Open it, come on."

"Alright, alright.."

Law sat down on the couch and Luffy pushed the box towards the birthday boy with a large, eager smile. The man looked a bit unsure and somehow scared. What could possibly be in that box? Luffy can be unpredictable, everyone knows that. He hesitated at first but seeing the hopeful glint in Luffy's eyes, he sighed one more time and decided to just open it fast and get it over with.

What he found in that box was something he thought he will never see again. Law's eyes were wide and stuck on the white fluffy soul in front of him. They even started to get a little bit teary.

"I can't believe this.. Bepo? Luffy, how did you..? I don't understand." Luffy just smiled his most genuine smile.

"Well, you know I have some connections with my brother being a detective and all. So I asked Sabo if he can help me find this little guy. He was more than happy to help. You know I have my brothers wrapped around my little finger since I'm the youngest, hehe.."

Law couldn't believe it. He once showed Luffy a picture of Bepo but he never thought that he of all people would be able to find him. Three years before the hyperactive teen made his way into Law's heart and life, the surgeon had another boyfriend and he cared a lot about him but he turned out to be a complete asshole because he just left one day without explaining anything and he took everything, including Bepo, their dog. They bought the little guy when their relationship was still working and Law got really attached to the ball of soft, white fur. A few months ago Law ran into the bastard that broke his heart and asked him about Bepo. He told Law that he had lost their dog so he just bought another one. The surgeon would have punched the guy if it didn't go against his principles as a doctor. Because of people like that guy Law has a hard time opening up, always thinking that he'll end up dissapointed if he lets his walls down.

Looking at Luffy now though, he feels the need to thank his lucky stars for having him as a boyfriend. Yeah, he can be too loud at times and his energy may be too much to handle sometimes but Law loves him with all his heart. This kid with his big smile and innocent eyes is worth all the suffering he felt if that's what brought him into his life.

Law didn't know what to say and Luffy was beginning to feel a little worried seeing the tears at the corner of his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oi Law, are you okay? Do you not want him anymore? I'm sorry, I thought it would e nice gift for your birt-" Law embraced his lover almost knocking the air out of his lungs.

"You talk too much.. but thank you, Luffy. I lost hope of ever seeing Bepo again. I owe you so much!"

Luffy laughed with all his body but he embraced his lover too. Bepo was already all over the two, barking cutely and wagging his tail excitedly.

"What are you talking about? Today is your birthday. I'm supposed to cover you in presents, right?"

Such a simple-minded idiot but so selfless and caring and oh, so lovable!

"Come on, it's not over yet. Go change and in the meantime I'll show Bepo his new home and tell him to make himself comfortable."

Law smiled and did as Luffy told him without complaining anymore but he doesn't think his heart will take it well if surprises like this will keep coming up.

* * *

 **This is part one. There will be a part two for this little story and I promise I'll update soon.**

 **This is a little something I wrote just now since it's Law's birthday. My precious baby is growing up so fast.**

 **Happy birthday, Law!**


	2. Chapter 2

While Law was changing Luffy jumped onto the bed trying to get his boyfriend's attention and when he did he told the tattooed man that he's going to wait for him in the car. The older just nodded but he didn't hear Luffy's steps leaving the bedroom, just the matress moving under the teen's weight.

"Luffy?"

Law looked in the mirror in front of him knowing he can see Luffy on the bed like this. The boy's expression was hard to read but his eyes had an intense spark. The surgeon smirked knowingly.

"What are you doing, Luffy?"

"Err.. admiring you?" More like admiring his back. Luffy had to dig his nails into the sheets trying to surpress the urge of attacking Law's back with his nails and teeth. Law knows Luffy's obsession with his back very well and he couldn't hide his proud smile.

The teen's cheeks went crimson the moment he heard Law's (not so) subtle chuckle. He's been caught.

Well damn! Who can blame him? There's no person that wouldn't be mesmerized by such a sight.

"Later.." Luffy mumbled shaking his head while telling himself he'll have time for Law's back after the sun goes down.

"I'm going now. Don't take too long, alright?" Law only nodded trying hard not to chuckle again at the boy's flushed face although it doesn't really work judging by the way Luffy puffed his cheeks before leaving the room.

What a guy. Can't even hide his fantasies..

After the surgeon was done changing and left the bedroom, he patted Bepo and played with him for a few minutes until he realized Luffy's still waiting for him in the car. Well, not really because when he made it to the car he found Luffy asleep, his head resting on the window. Typical..

The man knocked on the window in a not so gentle manner startling Luffy who accidentally pressed the car's horn which startled him even more.

"What the..?"

Law made his way around the car sighing at the idiot he calls his boyfriend. He sat next to Luffy waiting for him to say something about their destination.

"What took you so long? I almost fell asleep." The surgeon raised an eyebrow.

"Almost? You were drooling on the door. Anyway, where are we going?"

"To the hospital."

Law panicked for a second.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

Luffy smiled not saying a word. However, Law's eyes demanded answers and most people can feel Law's gaze on them from miles away which is something the teen usually enjoys. He likes it when Law watches him, gives him all his attention, but right now he's not that content. He can't just ignore those wide, almost-golden eyes looking at him like that.

"Well.. I have to see Chopper. His shift started a few hours ago but my visit won't take long, so please wait for me in the car, okay?"

Law can easily see that Luffy is not telling him something. That big mouth of his can't really hide stuff but he agreed. He's not fond of seeing Luffy uncomfortable.

And just like Luffy said, it didn't take long. When they arrived at the hospital the teen jumped out of the car, disappeared in a matter of seconds and came back in less then five minutes. What the heck is going on?

"What was that all about? There's no way you came here to see Chopper. You always spend hours when you're with a friend, no matter where you are."

"You're forgetting the fact that it's your birthday. Today is all about you. Here, take this."

Luffy extended his arm and resting in his palm was a white envelope with Law's name on it. Luffy's eyes are sparkling again.

"What is it?"

"Your second present."

The younger boy spoke with an almost trembling voice. Mostly from anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Law's face. He knows it's going to be priceless.

Despite all that, Law looked at his boyfriend with a skeptical look. A present? He had to go to the hospital to get his hands on a second present? Hospital, present, these words don't make sense when put together.

"Just take it."

Law kept his thoughts for himself and took the envelope. He opened it and extracted a piece of paper from inside. His thoughts from earlier will soon make sense.

 _World Congress 2015, Barcelona_

 _To: Trafalgar D. Water Law_

"Luffy, is this..?" Now it is Law's voice that's trembling.

"It's an invitation to that medical congress you wanted to go to. Chopper helped me get my hands on it. It's going to take place in about a month in Barcelona and even though I'm going to miss you terribly, I hope you'll enjoy your time there."

"But how did you know? I don't recall talking about the congress with you."

"You did actually but because I'm not interested in medical stuff, you always assumed I wasn't listening. I was.." A big, proud smile took over Luffy's face and Law looked at him like an idiot.

Just how much can one person love somebody? Because right now Law's heart is about to burst. Of course, Luffy's presence would have been enough to make Law happy on his birthday, he didn't need a present to feel loved and love back but this day really is opposite of what he imagined. Also, he never imagined Luffy to be such a thoughtful person. He didn't give him material things. Things that might become useless in a few years, nothing like that. He did the impossible and found Bepo and now he's giving him something that might change his career. This is an important event that will surely count whenever someone decides to check Law's achievements in his career.

"This boy, I swear to God.." Law mumbles not really caring that Luffy can hear him. He does and his smile gets even larger if possible.

"Brace yourself, the day is not over!" The teen stated starting the engine.

"What?" _There's no way I'll be able to take more._

"How about we go for lunch somewhere?" Luffy doesn't expect an answer from Law. This time he chooses to ignore him and his intense looks. He only pays attention to road and thinking about what's about to happen.

Seeing that Luffy has no intention of responding him he turns his head towards the invitation in his hands. Still can't believe it. He's been hoping for one of these for months and he was quite dissapointed when he's been informed that there no more invitations. The strange thing is that the invitation he's currently holding has his name on it which means that Luffy and Chopper made sure he'll be an important guest there. Law has some pretty impressive achievements of his own but he doubted his reputation made it all the way to Europe. Law made a mental note to thank Chopper for helping Luffy with this.

The boys drove in silence for ten more minutes. When Luffy stopped the car, Law was still lost in his thoughts.

"Babe?"

"Hm?"

"We're here.."

"Oh.."

They were in front of a restaurant, quite a fancy one Law might add and Luffy wasted no time. He was out of the car in a split second. This boy and his appetite..

"C'mon Law!"

"I'm coming.."

"By the way, I need you to put these on. Please, no complaints."

In Luffy's hands rested some blindfolds and Law frowned as soon as he saw the thing.

"You gotta be-" Luffy made a face and the surgeon remembered what the boy has just said. No complaints, huh? So he knew that he was going to protest. Damn kid. "No pranks, alright?"

"Pinky swear!"

Luffy put the blindfold on Law and took his hand. Once inside the building, Law felt a very pleasant, warm atmosphere. So he wondered why Luffy blindfolded him. What could possibly be waiting for him in a restaurant? The boy guided him carefully and when they stopped walking, Luffy told the birthday boy to sit down.

He really hopes Luffy won't pull a stupid prank and tell him to sit down when there's actually no chair. Luckily, there is. Okay, so nothing that classifies as 'Luffy's sense of humour' so far.

The thing is that as soon as he sits on the chair and lets his arms rest on the table, he feels a hand touching his. It can't be Luffy's hand. Both his hands are on his shoulders.

 _I'm gonna skin him alive if this is a prank-_

"I'm going to take the blindfold off your eyes now, okay?" Luffy's voice sounded.. emotional? That's weird. Why would that be? Law simply nods, curious as he is now.

And he goes from curious to shocked as he sees his family right in front of him. The surgeon forgot how the process of breathing works.

Easy now, inhale, exhale.. But who can blame him? This is by far the biggest shock he had since Luffy dragged him out of bed. It's been years since he last saw his parents and his sister. They are living in Tokyo and Law moved to America years ago and he never saw them again after that. Yeah, they call each other as often as possible but it's still not the same as being face to face.

A few tears are blurring Law's vision and before he can clear it he's in his parents' embrace. They all got up for a family moment. Law hugs his sister tightly and after that he finally notices that there's one more person who came to see him. Those pink feathers can only belong to _him._

"Uncle..?"

"Law, my dear nephew."

If it wasn't for that unique creepy smile Law would think that Luffy finally pulled that prank he was expecting earlier. His uncle, Doflamingo, came to see him? This guy's purpose in life is to annoy Law, it's always been like that but this time his creepy smile seems somehow.. sincere, genuine..

"Brat, I gotta admit I missed you a little bit." Doflamingo's signature smile isn't going anywhere and even if Law didn't miss that stupid smile, he did miss his uncle.

"Really? I can't believe you actually said that. Anyway, how come you're alon-"

A voice. A very familiar voice came out of nowhere.

"Laaaaaw, my precious nephe-auch!"

Everyone turned towards the entrance and 'everyone' means the whole restaurant. There he is. Black feathers, pink hearts, weird make-up, the freak Law adores so much.

"He tripped." Luffy was holding his tummy while laughing with his entire body.

"So I take it he was just late..?" It's a rethorical question. Of course he's late. It's Cora-san after all."

Lamie and Law's parents were laughing along with Luffy, Law looked a bit perplexed and Doflamingo's face was screaming 'There's no way I'm related to this idiot.'

The birthday boy sighed and went to help his uncle up. After that everyone settled at the table. There are so many things Law wants to discuss with everyone, including his annoying amd arrogant uncle.

No one knows how many hours passed since they started talking but at some point Law put his palm on Luffy's back trying to get his attention. When he did, he noticed how the boy looked at him with love and adoration in his eyes and couldn't help giving him one quick peck and then he kissed his temple so he can whisper afterwards.

"When we get home I'll make sure to repay you for everything you've given me today. Just you wait, baby.."

While speaking Law's hand went lower and grabbed the boy's ass. Seeing the look in those golden eyes, Luffy knew he was in for a long night. Very long, very intense night.

* * *

 **Well guys, I hope you liked this little story for Law's birthday. ^^**

 **Oh, and please point out the mistakes if there are any. Pretty please. I wrote this at a very late hour, so yeah..**


End file.
